


Cheers to Stupid Mistakes

by StayNoonaz9290



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Motorcycles, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayNoonaz9290/pseuds/StayNoonaz9290
Summary: After a long, tiring day, all Professor Eunae wants to do is go home, drink wine and not think about her cheating ex. When her car won’t start in the middle of the near-empty parking lot at her university, a young, mysterious stranger with a motorcycle shows up unexpectedly to save the day.Who says princes don't wear leather?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Well, I'm back with a one shot with mine and my best friend's mutual bias-wrecker; Han Jisung.
> 
> I really have no words for this one- just read and enjoy ;)
> 
> Don't forget to let us know what you think by leaving a kudos or commenting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Eunae took a deep, cleansing breath as she walked quickly across the parking lot, exhaling slowly before she spotted her car almost instantly. It was dark- nearly 9pm- and she had _finally_ finished grading all the essays from her students. 

All 250 of them. 

She walked as quickly as she could in her uncomfortable heels, half tempted to rip them off her feet and walk barefoot across the black top. Her car was in the far back as usual, and there didn’t seem to be anyone else except some motorcycle parked a few spaces from her red sedan. She pulled one strap of her purse off her shoulder, digging through the mess and groaning in frustration when she couldn’t seem to find her keys _anywhere_. 

“Come on,” she muttered to herself, moving the contents more vigorously around, fingers scraping the bottom of her purse. “I just want to go home…”

It had, in short, been a _long_ day. 

Eunae had called it “ _just a rough morning_ ” when she ran as quickly as she could to her first class of the day, only to spill coffee on her white button up shirt tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. 

She had told herself it was “ _just a difficult afternoon_ ” when her boss had come in, handing her a list of the test scores from her English ll class, where not _one student_ had gotten a score above a C.

But when her overly eager student in her last class of the day informed her that she had put on the syllabus that their essay grades would be out _tomorrow_ instead of next Friday, she had deemed the entire day “ _unsaveable_ ”, stocking up on crappy cafeteria coffee, working for hours grading and grading and _grading_. 

The last thing she needed was finding out she left her keys in her office.

She sighed in relief when the tips of her fingers slid across the cold metal of her keyring, and she quickly pulled them out, hitting the unlock button as she took the last few steps to her car. 

Eunae scowled when the car didn’t make any noise, and she hit the button a few more times, growling in frustration when the familiar beep never came, nor did the lights flash to let her know it was unlocked. 

“Stupid thing,” she said under her breath, finally approaching the car and moving around to the driver-side door. “I’ll just unlock it myself.”

Fiddling with the keys, she found the one she needed and slid it in the lock of the door handle. Turning it quickly, she heard the click, pulling open the door and collapsing into her seat with a sigh. 

“Let’s go home.”

Eunae put the key in the ignition, wondering _why_ she was talking to herself, when she turned the metal roughly, getting absolutely no response from the engine. 

“What the…”

She turned the key back before twisting it again, hearing nothing but a dull clicking sound, the lights on her dashboard flashing for a split second before dying again. 

“ _Shit_...”

Eunae knew it was useless, but she turned the key a few times anyway, letting her forehead hit the steering wheel when the engine continued to click. 

_What the hell am I gonna do…?_

She felt a twist in her chest as she thought of her ex-boyfriend, who two weeks ago, she could’ve called without an issue. He would’ve come rushing over, probably still in his mechanic’s uniform, knowing exactly what was wrong and how to fix it.

But she reminded herself that Daehyun would’ve teased the living daylights out of her, calling her a “damsel in distress”. He would’ve talked about the _only thing_ he knew more about than she did- _cars_ \- and would’ve milked it for all it’s worth. 

“He’s an asshole, Eunae…” she whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut at the image of Daehyun’s handsome face. “Don’t forget.”

She kept her forehead on the steering wheel, hand still hanging limply onto her keys as she considered what to do. She supposed she could call one of her coworkers, see if any of them were willing to drive up to campus and try to jump her car. She knew her best friend was with her boyfriend on their third year anniversary date, and she wasn’t about to interrupt _that_.

_Do I have roadside assistance with my car insur-?_

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Eunae yelped in surprise, almost smacking her head as she lifted up, looking around in alarm. 

“Sorry!” 

She turned to the passenger side window at the sound of the unknown voice, eyes widening when she saw a guy grinning apologetically at her through the glass. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you! You alright?”

Eunae let out an embarrassed laugh, quickly yanking her door open and climbing out of the car. 

“You alright?” 

The guy repeated, looking at her over the top of the car. 

Getting a better look at him, she could tell he was young- a lot younger than _her_ \- but he was handsome too, with a one-sided smile and swoopy thick hair hanging a little in his face. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, I just…” she laughed again, motioning towards the red sedan. “Car won’t start…”

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked, smile fading a little as his eyes darted over the vehicle. “Does it make any sounds when you turn the key?”

“Just a clicking,” Eunae admitted, watching him walk around the car, pushing his hair off his forehead as he did so. “I honestly don’t know what’s wrong.”

On the driver’s side with her now, she could see him more clearly, her eyes moving up and down his body before she could help it. Dark-wash jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket hanging on his shoulders, he was much better looking than she was expecting. He was thin and a little short, not at all her usual type, but the way he carried himself- giving her another one-sided grin as he glanced at her open car door- made her stomach flip a little for some reason. 

“Want me to take a look?” he asked, and she smiled back, stepping out of the way. 

“If you don’t mind…” she replied sheepishly. 

“Not at all.”

He climbed into the seat, and she followed, standing next to him and watching as he bit his bottom lip, inspecting the car and turning the key a couple times. 

_Ew, don’t look at his mouth_

Eunae rolled her eyes at herself, shaking her head while the guy wasn’t looking; it had only been two weeks and she was already looking at other, very much _younger_ guys like some kind of-

“Uh…” 

He turned to her with a teasing smile, and she saw one of his hands reaching up to the overhead light by her rearview mirror. 

“It looks like you might’ve left this on.”

He pressed the button a few times, and Eunae groaned when she realized she _had_ left the light on that morning. 

She had been looking for some spare change for the vending machines, running too behind at her house to grab any, and used the light in the early hours of the morning to gather up as much as she could. In her hurry to get inside she must’ve forgotten to switch it off…

“Oh my god…” she groaned, burying her face in her hands and continuing in a muffled voice. “Why am I so _stupid_?”

She heard him chuckle lightly, lifting her eyes from her palms and watching as he climbed back out of the car. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her, his smile comforting as he turned his head slightly to the side. “We all do stupid shit. I’d help you jump it, but…”

He motioned to the motorcycle just a few spots over, the same one Eunae had seen earlier, grinning guiltily back at her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“I can’t jump it with a motorcycle,” he continued, biting his lip again before speaking, his eyes darting up and down her body so fast she almost missed it. “Want me to give you a ride?”

He moved his hair out of his eyes again, and Eunae swallowed, watching the movement before she was looking back at his face. 

“I don’t even know your name,” she said with a small laugh, watching him shift a little on his feet.

He bowed, lifting back up quickly to shoot her a bright grin. 

“Han Jisung,” he told her pointing to his motorcycle with his hand still shoved in his pocket, opening the right side of his leather jacket with the movement. “I don’t mind. It fits two people.”

Eunae’s eyes were up and down his figure before she could help it, wondering if she should take a chance and trust this stranger. 

_He seems nice enough_

Jisung watched her closely, biting his lip _again_ as he rocked back and forth on his feet a little.

_What other choice do I have?_

Not wanting to think any harder about it, she moved around him, pulling her keys out of the ignition and standing back up. 

“Alright,” she agreed, closing the door as he watched her. “I’ll take you up on the offer.” 

Jisung laughed softly, waiting for her to manually re-lock her car before he was leading the way to his motorcycle. Her heart was beating a little faster in her chest, wondering if she was testing her shitty-day luck taking a chance like this. 

She glanced at the license plate, a jolt in her chest when she saw the “Student Parking” sticker plastered in the top right corner. 

_He’s a student_

Eunae hesitated.

 _You’re twenty-eight years old...and a_ professor _...should you be doing this?_

Jisung was still moving, swinging his leg over the bike before looking over his shoulder, realizing she wasn’t right behind him. 

“You can climb on,” he told her, voice somewhat gentle as he read the expression on her face. “I promise I won’t bite; you can trust me.”

The crooked grin he had on his face had butterflies rushing in her stomach and that somehow gave her the courage to move forward, climbing tentatively onto the bike behind him. 

_Either this or you call a coworker and wait in the cold for an hour_

The thought was enough to have her adjusting hesitantly on the seat, swallowing hard as she realized she could _smell_ him now, a mixture of leather and something woodsy that she couldn’t put her finger on. 

“You’ll have to hold on,” he was still looking at her, and this close to his face, she could see just how _handsome_ he truly was. “I’m sorry. No seatbelts on a motorcycle… and I don’t have an extra helmet.”

“Extra helmet?” Eunae found herself asking, wrapping her arms very carefully around his waist, trying to touch him as little as possible. “You’re not even wearing one.” 

His laugh was his only response before he was lifting the kickstand with his foot, the bike immediately teetering as it balanced on the two wheels. Eunae squeaked in surprise, tightening her hold around him automatically to keep from slipping off the seat. 

Jisung was surprisingly sturdy for his size, and warm too, the feeling comforting on her chilled skin in the night air. 

He twisted both hands on the handlebars and the roar of the engine was almost deafening as he turned to look at her again, smiling as she squeezed him even tighter. 

She’d never ridden on a motorcycle before. 

“I didn’t get your name!” He yelled over the motor, eyes moving up and down the features of her face. “Do you take classes here?” 

“It’s Eunae,” she answered, swallowing hard as he twisted the handlebars to rev the engine again. “And no… I don’t take classes.” 

_Well… it’s_ technically _true_

Jisung didn’t ask her to elaborate, instead facing forward and leaning forward slightly, twisting the handles and letting go of the brakes so they shot forward. 

Eunae yelped before she could help it, the wind on her face and the rush of the speed of the bike sending her heart rate through the roof. She held onto him for dear life, the side of her face buried in his leather jacket as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Where am I taking you?” he asked, and she pried one eye open to look at him, seeing the amused smile on his face before he was facing forward again. “Do you live close?”

“Uh…” her voice shook as they went over a few bumps on the main road of the campus. “Not really, I’m sorry… I’m in the _Itaewon_ district...it’s about 15 minutes away…”

_You’ll just give him some gas money when we get there_

“Okay! Don’t worry about it!”

He turned on another street- this one seemingly had a higher speed limit- and she was closing her eyes again, smiling despite the fear as her cheek stuck to the leather of his jacket. 

_This is so incredibly_ reckless

It went against everything she was taught about “stranger danger”; she didn’t know him, he rode a motorcycle without a helmet, was charming with a leather jacket, and would now know the address to her home. 

_Are you_ trying _to die?_

Still, she was giggling at her paranoid thoughts, because the rush of the wind on her face, the thrumming in her ears from the engine, and the warm body she was tightly holding onto were enough to keep all of her worries at bay. 

For some reason, she felt… _safe_. 

It was nearly impossible to have a conversation on a motorcycle, so all Eunae could do was hold tight to Jisung, still terrified she might just fly off the bike if she loosened her grip even a little bit. He seemed completely comfortable, and so she forced herself to feel the same, the two of them silent as they drove quickly down the streets of Seoul. 

Eunae didn’t feel like 15 minutes had gone by before Jisung was slowing down. She felt a little braver as she opened her eyes again, lifting her head and loosening her grip just slightly as she looked around. 

“What’s your apartment number?”

She looked up, another jolt in her chest when she realized his face was just inches from hers, hair windswept from their drive. 

“Uh, 264,” she managed, thankful he was facing forward again so she could breathe properly. “It’s just building 200 up ahead.”

 _Why the hell is he so cute? How_ old _is this guy?_

They stopped in the small parking lot in front of her building, and Jisung put both feet on the ground, flipping off the engine. 

He looked over his shoulder at her again, and Eunae realized she was still holding tight to his torso, immediately unlocking her arms and hastily pulling back. 

“S-Sorry,” she laughed nervously, pushing her messy hair out of her face as she smiled at him. “That was my first time…”

“Really?” Jisung watched as she climbed rather clumsily off the bike, holding out a hand to help her. “Normally girls scream or something.” 

She shook her head at his help, smiling gratefully as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. 

“ _Ah_ , I think I was too nervous to open my mouth,” Eunae said, digging out her wallet as he climbed off the bike too, pulling out the kickstand with his foot. “Bugs, you know?” 

Jisung snorted with laughter, leaning against the bike as she finally managed to fish her wallet from her purse. 

“How much do I owe you?” She asked, opening the clasp and grinning up at him. “Twenty Thousand Won? Ten extra for being a complete stranger and the risk you took helping me?” 

“You really don’t have to do that,” Jisung shook his hair from his eyes, and Eunae was following the movement before she could help it. “And I doubt you’re much of a risk-”

He looked her up and down again, this time a little slower as he grinned.

“-you don’t look very scary to me.”

Eunae felt her face getting hot, and she quickly looked back at her wallet, eyes widening when she realized it was empty. 

“Oh, crap…” she mumbled under her breath, pushing the receipts around hastily, as if cash would just magically appear. 

“Seriously-” she looked up to see his eyes darting between her face and the wallet, smiling reassuringly at her. “-I’m fine, you don’t have to pay me back…”

But Eunae felt _bad_ , letting this guy go; someone who dropped whatever plans he had this evening to drive her clear across town, stopping and helping her in the first place when he could’ve hopped on his bike and headed home without a second thought. 

“I was just about to make some ramen,” Eunae spoke quickly before she lost her nerve, looking at him through her lashes as she put her wallet back in her purse. “Did you uh… wanna join me? Can I pay you with a late dinner?” 

Jisung laughed, shaking his head once as he pushed himself off the motorcycle.

“I guess I won’t say no to free food.”

Eunae wondered what she was _doing_ , as she led the way up the sidewalk to her apartment building. 

Was she really about to bring him inside her apartment? What if he was a murderer? A really handsome, charming murderer, like Ted Bundy?! What if he felt awkward, but didn’t want to be rude to a woman that was _clearly_ older than him when she offered to feed him? 

They walked in silence up the outside stairs to the second floor, and Eunae dug her keys out of her purse, feeling a little anxious now as they approached her door. 

She slid the key in the lock, turning the deadbolt and glancing over her shoulder to look at him. 

“Sorry it's a mess,” she said somewhat guiltily, turning the knob and leading the way inside. “I didn’t know I’d be having anyone over…”

“My roommate’s a slob,” Jisung said, closing the door behind his back as she turned to face him. “I’m sure it’s no worse than _that_.”

Eunae laughed softly as she flipped off her heels, unable to help the sigh that slipped from her lips at the feel of _not_ being two inches taller. She watched him kick off the boots he was wearing before she led the way out of her cramped entryway, motioning half-heartedly around her small living room. 

“Home sweet home,” she joked, thankful that, other than a few empty water bottles and disheveled blankets, the area was relatively clean. 

“This is really nice,” he told her, looking legitimately impressed as he took in the cream colored couch set and flat screen TV. “Do you live by yourself?”

“Uh...yeah,” she told him, her stomach twisting at the unexpected mental image of Daehyun again. “ _Now_ I do, anyway…”

They locked eyes for a moment, and Eunae could see the subtle question there, but she ignored it, moving to the right towards her kitchen. 

“Do you have a ramen flavor you like?” she asked, moving between the counters and pulling open her pantry. 

“I like any kind really,” she turned around to see him leaning against the counter, shrugging off his leather jacket as he looked up at her through the fringe of his hair. “Free is free.”

Eunae felt her throat go a little dry as she watched him drape his jacket over his arm, the white t-shirt he was wearing just loose enough to show the smooth, tan skin of his collar bones and the arms that were a lot more defined than she’d expected them to be. 

_Get a grip, Eunae_

“Alright,” she grinned, trying to seem nonchalant as she pulled out two packets of ramen. “Spicy Seafood it is.” 

Jisung laughed, and she felt his eyes on her as she started digging around the cabinets, pulling out a big pot and measuring cups. 

“It’s kind of funny,” she started talking, feeling a bit nervous under his gaze as she flipped on the sink. “I actually _hate_ seafood… but the ramen is delicious-”

“Hate seafood?” Jisung repeated, eyes widening. “ _How_?”

“What?” she asked defensively, laughing at the look on his face as she slowly moved the pot of water to the burner. “It’s too… _fishy_.”

Jisung burst out laughing and she giggled as she turned the burner to medium before spinning around to look at him. 

“Of course it’s _fishy_ ,” he said, still grinning. “It’s from the _sea_ -”

“Hence, why I don’t like it!” she winked at him playfully before turning on her heel, opening up the fridge for something to drink. 

Eunae could still hear him chuckling as her eyes searched the fridge, landing on a large bottle of wine. She hesitated before grabbing it, turning around and holding the bottle up for Jisung. 

“Want a glass of wine?” she asked, shaking it a bit. “I could _really_ use one after this horrendous day…”

“Yeah sure,” Jisung bit his lip as he watched her grab two wine glasses from an upper cabinet. 

She set the glasses on the counter, pouring them both a generous amount before handing one to Jisung, who was walking towards her. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, his fingers brushing against hers as he took the glass, and she ignored the slight spark in her system at the innocent touch. 

“No problem.”

Avoiding his eyes, she took a long sip of the wine, drinking more than she probably should have as she reveled in the sweet taste. 

She would have to ask her best friend where she got it. 

“That bad, huh?”

Jisung was looking over the rim of glass with raised eyebrows, and she could see the slight smirk on his face. She glanced down at her wine, realizing she’d taken a significant drink and giggled, swirling the contents around in a slow circle. 

“Yeah,” she admitted with a sigh. “It was _that_ bad.”

She set the glass down, turning to check the water. 

_Not boiling yet_

“How was _your_ day?” she asked, changing the subject so he wouldn’t feel awkward. “Before you ran into _me_ , of course.”

“Really uneventful, honestly,” Jisung answered, taking another sip of wine before continuing. “Thursdays have some of my most boring classes.”

Eunae took another drink to hide her discomfort. 

_Right. He’s a student_

“What classes are those?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“Well,” he sighed, taking a few steps back so he could lean against the counter again. “Ethics in Management, Art History of the 1800s and Writing for Business.”

“Ew,” Eunae immediately wrinkled her nose, both of them laughing for a moment. “What in the world are you _majoring_ in?”

“Music Production and Management,” he told her, and she felt her eyes widen in surprise. 

“Cool…” Eunae tilted her head to the side as she surveyed him, wondering just how old this guy _really_ was. “Are you in your… senior year?”

_God I hope so_

“ _Freshman_ , actually.”

The wine glass almost slipped from her hands as she felt her mouth fall open before she could stop it. 

“Oh wow, a…” Jisung was watching her, that same flicker of amusement twinkling in his eyes. “A _freshman_?”

“Yeah,” he laughed, running his free hand through his hair. “I’m nineteen.”

Eunae swore her heart skipped a beat, and she hurriedly turned around, checking the water again.

Thankfully; it was boiling.

They spent the next few minutes making small talk in the kitchen, Jisung telling her about some of his favorite classes when she asked while she answered his curious questions about her Masters in English degree and how long it took to her to get it. 

“ _Six_ years?” Jisung laughed just as she was lifting a few noodles out with her chopsticks, checking to see if they were done. “It makes sense, it’s a lot of school, but _wow_ …”

She dropped the noodles back in the water- they were done- turning around to grab some bowls. Eunae froze when she saw him smiling, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What?” she asked with a giggle, feeling a little giddy off the wine; Eunae was just about done with her first glass.

“That’s just impressive,” he told her sincerely. “I’ve always wanted a Masters, just not sure if I have the patience for that much school, honestly.”

“You can do it,” she told him easily, trying to ignore his eyes darting up and down her figure and how it sent a jolt straight through her system. “It’s not so bad once you get done with all the prerequisite crap.”

Eunae pulled two bowls out of the cabinet, _very carefully_ pouring the ramen in each of them after turning off the stove. Jisung came over to help, using the chopsticks she’d left on the counter to stir it up. 

“Thanks,” she smiled at him, handing him another set of chopsticks before moving to the other side of the counter for their bottle of wine. “Need a refill?”

Jisung looked up, grinning in delight before nodding behind him at his abandoned, _empty_ wine glass.

“Yes, please.”

Glasses refilled, bottle of wine in Eunae’s free hand, and ramen stirred, they made their way carefully into her small living room. Jisung placed the bowls of ramen on her rickety coffee table before they were sitting side by side on the only couch she had, moving her over abundance of pillows out of the way.

“Here,” she handed him his full glass of wine, and he nodded thankfully at her, taking a generous gulp.

Eunae followed his lead, enjoying the light buzz from the wine before setting the glass down, grabbing her ramen and adjusting on the couch, sitting cross-legged. Jisung did the same, the two of them cradling their bowls in their hands, sitting across from one another as their eyes met for a moment. They both smiled at the same time, then _laughed_ at the same time, which just made them chuckle more before they were digging into the food.

It was _exactly_ what Eunae had been looking forward to all day- she’d been craving ramen since her second vending machine meal at work- and she hummed in satisfaction, the spicy taste oddly complimenting the sweetness of the wine.

“Wow, okay, this is _good_ ,” the younger looked up with wide eyes, making her snort with laughter. “No, I’m serious!”

“Jisung,” she giggled, raising her eyebrows in amusement. “It’s just ramen.”

He laughed at that, taking another bite and quickly swallowing it before he shook his head.

“No, look, this is _much_ better than what I make at home,” he told her quickly, lifting the bowl a little as he spoke. “I… am _not_ a great cook.”

“Okay, but how do you mess up _ramen_?” Eunae asked with a giggle, putting the food down for a moment so she could sip on her wine again. “You put in the seasoning, boil the water, drop in the noodles, cook for four minutes. What could go wrong?”

“I… ” he hesitated, looking a little embarrassed, biting his lip for a moment before glancing up at her through the fringe of his hair. “I might’ve _totally_ messed that up.”

She took another hurried sip of wine, wondering if he was looking at her like that on _purpose_ or if he was just _accidentally_ flirtatious with his facial expressions.

“I need to know the story,” she told him quickly, distracting herself from her own thoughts. “Tell me.”

He chuckled under his breath, setting his own ramen down in favor of his wine, taking a long drink before talking.

“So, my first week in the dorms, I bought this brand new microwave so we wouldn’t have to go to the commons to make food every day,” he began, swishing the contents of his glass around as he grinned. “And I bought all these microwave ramens; you know the ones with the plastic bowls-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eunae was already smiling in anticipation, nodding quickly at his answer.

“Okay, well-” he laughed again, taking a small sip of wine and continuing. “-so I guess the buttons on my microwave weren’t the same or something? I don’t know-”

“What?” she giggled. “The _buttons_ were different?”

“I don’t know,” he waved his hand at her in mock annoyance. “Point is, I put it in for _way_ too long…”

He paused and Eunae pressed her lips together to keep from laughing again.

“I left to pee and when I came back the whole place smelled like burning plastic…” he went on, avoiding her eyes as he finished. “I guess I hit ten minutes instead of four, and uh-”

Eunae couldn’t stop the giggles now as his face turned sheepish and he laughed along with her, switching out his wine for his ramen again.

“Okay, you proved me wrong,” she told him, copying his actions and stirring her remaining food with her chopsticks. “You _can_ mess up ramen.”

“And this _is_ better than I can make at home,” Jisung added charmingly, lifting the bowl just slightly before taking a large bite of the noodles.

She was still smiling as she took her own bite, but the expression faded a little as she was reminded of Daehyun all over again.

“I’m glad you think so,” she found herself saying after she swallowed the ramen. “My ex always said he was the better cook and I should stay out of the kitchen.”

Eunae remembered thinking it was a joke, at first, when Daehyun would say things like that, but when it felt more like a power trip on making fun of her than it felt like a teasing, loving _joke_ , she’d felt herself feeling _hurt_ every time he made the comment.

Jisung glanced up at her, eyes widening a little as he looked over the features of her face.

“Wow,” he finally said, scoffing a little. “Sounds like a dick.”

She chuckled at that, shrugging and picking up the last of her noodles with her chopsticks.

“He totally was.”

It was awkward for a moment, as they both drank the broth in their bowls, and Eunae felt a little guilty bringing up Daehyun like that. 

_Way to make him uncomfortable, Eunae_

“Uh… _sorry_ ,” she told him before she lost her nerve, setting her empty bowl on the coffee table and grabbing her wine again. “I… we broke up a couple weeks ago. I didn’t mean to sound like a bitter old lady… I’m just- still annoyed with him, I guess.”

Eunae was embarrassed by her honestly, hurriedly sipping her wine to hide her expression as Jisung watched her, slowly putting his ramen to the side before grabbing his own glass. He glanced at the half-empty contents before glancing up at her over the rim, their eyes meeting for a moment.

“You’re _not_ old,” he told her with a one-sided smile. “And if he was a dick, hey, I’d be bitter too.”

He shrugged before taking a large drink of the golden liquid, making her giggle.

_Well that’s a simple way to put it_

“Thanks,” she told him gratefully before changing the subject. “ _So_ … when’d you get the motorcycle?”

“Oh _Jenny_?” he asked, and she raised her eyebrows in amusement, making her laugh. “Yeah, I named her…”

“It’s okay,” she giggled- yeah, this wine was starting to kick in a bit- waving her free hand quickly at him. “My car we left at the university? Yeah, her name is _Hot Tamale_.”

Jisung snorted into his wine glass, making her laugh harder as she adjusted a little on the couch.

“It’s true!” she insisted. “It’s my favorite candy, and she’s _red_ , so-”

“I like it,” he told her when he stopped laughing. “It fits you.”

His eyes were sparkling a little, staying locked with hers for a moment before they slipped closed and he tilted his head back, finishing off the last of his wine. 

_Ew, shit_

Eunae felt her cheeks burning a little as her eyes roamed over the smooth expanse of his neck, his tan skin glowing in the soft lighting of her living room, tracing the line of his jaw before she was quickly pulling her gaze away as he straightened up.

“I got the motorcycle as soon as I turned eighteen,” he went back to her original question, giving no indication that he’d caught her blatantly checking him out like that. “I’ve known how to ride for a while, and it was a lot cheaper than a car.”

She watched him shrug again as he put his glass on the table before he was giving her one of those one-sided, mischievous grins she’d seen a few times that night already.

“Plus, I kinda like the thrill.”

Her heart jumped in her throat, _way_ too attracted to the dangerous gleam in his eyes as she reached hastily for the wine bottle.

She finished the last of her drink before setting it down, carefully giving them refills.

“It was more fun than I thought it’d be,” she told him, still avoiding his eyes as she concentrated on her task. “I know I told you, but I’ve never rode on a motorcycle before; it was kind of cool.”

She finished off the bottle- holy shit, _already_?- setting it down a little clumsily as she glanced up, holding his glass out for him.

“Thanks,” he told her, his grin still playful as he took the wine gratefully. “I’m glad I could be your first time.”

The remark was _blatantly_ flirty this time, and Eunae felt a small, nervous laugh slip from her lips as she straightened back up on the couch. He was watching her in slight amusement, and before she could come up with _anything_ to say to that, there was a loud, rumbling coming from outside that had them raising their eyebrows in surprise.

“Thunder?” Eunae asked, glancing out the window. “Was it supposed to storm?”

“There was a possibility, I think,” Jisung turned to the window as well just as the rain started, the plunking of the drops echoing in the small fireplace in the corner of her living room. 

“Shit,” Eunae was looking at him again with widened eyes. “Are you gonna be able to get home?”

It was the first time she’d really thought about the fact that she’d just given this guy three glasses of wine; was she expecting him to go home anytime soon, _anyway_?

“I’ll be fine,” Jisung told her easily, sitting back on the cushions a little as he smiled at her. “I’ve driven in the rain tons of times.”

“Well you’ve also had _wine_ ,” she told him, nodding at his glass just as he was bringing it to his lips. “So you might be stuck here a while. I can’t let you drive in this, especially not _drunk_.”

Jisung took a small drink before raising his eyebrows in amusement.

“You sure you don’t just want to hang out with me?” he teased, and she scoffed at the comment, _giggling_ again.

_Damn this wine_

“Shut up,” she told him playfully, taking a sip of her drink before her eyes were roaming to the kitchen.

_If he’s gonna be here a while…_

“Do you like Soju?” she asked spontaneously, setting her wine on the table and standing up.

“I love it,” he told her, laughing a little at her sudden movement. “Why?”

“I’ll be right back.”

She moved around the table, body already a little warm from the alcohol, mind a little more _relaxed_ as she smiled at Jisung.

“If we’re gonna be stuck, we might as well take some shots.”

* * *

“Alright, I’ve got to ask.”

Jisung’s cheeks were a little pink, and Eunae could only imagine what _her_ face looked like, as she giggled at his words.

There was a large, half-empty bottle of Soju sitting between them, squished into the cushions so it wouldn’t tip over, as they both held clumsily to their shot glasses. Their wine had been tapped off about an hour ago before they switched it out for Soju as the rain continued on, a subtle hum in the background as they conversed.

“What do you _have_ to ask?” she inquired with another laugh, pulling the Soju from the cushions and giving them a refill. 

“Are you a professor?”

She nearly dropped the bottle, smiling nervously as she hastily shoved it back into the couch.

They’d been talking about classes again- the best and the _worst_ \- and some of the odd, electives they wish they could take if they had all the money in the world. It hadn’t escaped Jisung’s notice, it seemed, that he’d found her parked at the university, but she’d already completed her Masters, and had already admitted earlier in the night that she _wasn’t_ taking classes.

“ _No_ -” 

Eunae tried to lie, she _did_ , but she was full on drunk now, and the grin on her face was a dead give away.

Jisung just stared at her in playful disbelief, snorting at her answer.

“Okay, okay, _fine_ ,” she told him with a roll of her eyes, making him laugh. “ _Yes_. I’m a professor.”

She glanced down at the shot in her hands before taking it, watching as he followed her lead, tilting his head back as he dumped the clear liquid down his throat.

And she was looking at him again, her eyes following the movement of his adam’s apple and the way he exhaled as he sat up straight once more-

“I… shouldn’t be doing this with you,” Eunae admitted guiltily, yanking her eyes away too late; Jisung had seen her looking this time. “You’re a student and I’m… well. A professor.”

But he just laughed softly at that, shrugging his shoulders as he fidgeted a little on the cushions, getting more comfortable.

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal,” he told her easily. “I’m not _your_ student, so… why does it matter?”

She rolled her eyes at his nonchalance, a reluctant smile pulling on the corners of her lips as she watched a slow grin spread across his face.

“Okay, but I’m like, _way_ older than you-”

“Eh, that’s not important,” Jisung said, a playful brightness in his eyes as he reached for the Soju bottle between them. “Besides, I like older girls.”

Eunae was scoffing at his words just as he was leaning forward to refill her shot glass before topping off his own. She eyed the contents of the bottle, noting that it was more than halfway empty.

 _Yeah, we’re_ definitely _drunk_

She could feel the warmth in her arms and the giddy bubble in her throat as her laughter at his answer was a little delayed, shaking her head.

“Older girls...” she muttered, watching him take his shot before quickly following his lead, letting the burning liquid slide down her throat before continuing. “You make me sound ancient. I’m only twenty eight.”

“See?” Jisung pointed at her, a smug smile on his face. “You’re _only_ twenty eight-”

She paused, eyes darting across the features of his face for a moment before she was waving her hand annoyedly at him.

 _Wait, I just proved his point, not my own-_

“Okay, what _ever_ ,” she heard him snort, and she had a strong urge to shove him right off the couch despite speaking between drunken giggles. “How many ‘ _older girls_ ’ have you _really_ dated?”

“A lot, actually,” Jisung answered with a shrug, eyebrows raising in playful amusement. “All my girlfriends have been older.”

Eunae wasn’t sure _what_ to say to that, feeling her mouth drop open a little in slight surprise. She supposed she _shouldn’t_ be- he had a charm to him and an air of maturity that was _appealing_ \- and while he looked young, he didn’t look _too_ young, and the way he carried himself made him seem confident.

_And experienced_

“All of them?” it was all she could come up with to say as she swallowed hard, trying to push her latest thoughts to the back of her brain. 

“Yeah,” Jisung chuckled, rolling the shot glass between his fingers as he spoke. “My first was my senior year, and I hooked up with my best friend’s sister who was in grad school-”

Eunae laughed in disbelief, eyes widening a little.

“-I had _just_ turned eighteen, and she was twenty four… But I mean, we got along well, so neither of us really minded…”

“Wow,” she nodded slowly, watching him laugh as he took in the expression on her face. “Impressive.”

 _Uh, okay,_ not _the word I was looking for-_

“Impressive?” he repeated, flicking some hair out of his face as she saw that playful, flirty smile pulling on the corner of his lips again.

“I-” she tripped for a second, eyes darting to the empty shot glass in her hands as she came up with something to explain herself. “I just- well, I’m around the same age as her, and I personally have only dated _older_ guys, so-”

She shrugged, wondering when she had become so _stumbly_ ; she was an _English Professor_ for God sakes-

“Do you like it?” he asked, and her eyes darted up to meet his.

Jisung’s gaze was roaming carefully along the features of her face, and she felt her stomach flip unexpectedly.

“Uh, I mean, usually older guys are fine,” she told him honestly, watching as he moved the Soju bottle between them again, clumsily shoving it between the cushions. “But my last one… that didn’t work out so well.”

Before she could recognize that she was bringing up Daehyun _again_ , she watched Jisung let go of the Soju, misjudging how secure it was in the couch cushions.

Eunae scooted forward on pure instinct, catching the green bottle before it could go tumbling to the floor, her knees knocking against his. Jisung’s hands clasped over hers in an attempt to do the same thing, and she tried to ignore the tingly feeling the touch left behind as he quickly pulled his fingers away. 

She adjusted the bottle more securely, watching him grin sheepishly at her, fixing the shot glass sitting between his crossed legs.

“Sorry,” he told her somewhat guiltily. 

She made sure the bottle wasn’t moving before waving her hand hurriedly at him.

“You’re fine, I promise. I’ve spilled a thousand things on this old couch. It wouldn’t have been the end of the world.”

His smile softened a little, and a small bout of silence fell between them as Jisung seemed to be considering something, his eyes darting along the features of her face again.

“So…” he began, breaking the silence as she felt her heart quicken a little. “What happened? With the other guy?”

Eunae immediately chuckled at the question, and she could still feel his eyes on her as she looked away, running her fingers absentmindedly along the Soju bottle between them.

“Well, we were dating for a while, and actually used to live together in this apartment,” she motioned around quickly, still avoiding his eyes. “-and uh… about two weeks ago, I’d come home early from work, when my meeting got cancelled and-”

She swallowed around the bitter lump in her throat before continuing.

“-I found him in our room, hooking up with some other girl.”

Jisung shifted on the couch, and she finally glanced up at him, seeing the pinch between his eyebrows, smile completely faded.

“He’s a jerk for that,” he told her softly, and she laughed without humor, shrugging again in an attempt at nonchalance.

“He was a jerk anyway,” Eunae told him honestly, sitting up a little straighter. “He was masoginistic as fuck and I couldn’t seem to do _anything_ right.”

Jisung raised his eyebrows at that, and it was the first time she’d noticed her knees were still pressed against his; they were sitting closer now.

_How drunk am I?_

“I’m not _one hundred percent_ sure why I was still with him.” 

She continued talking, ignoring her thoughts, suddenly _wanting_ to tell someone about this. Eunae hadn’t spoken to anyone about Daehyun in two weeks, other than the bitter “ _He cheated on me_ ”, and it was _therapeutic_ , with the alcohol bringing a warmth to her skin and a looseness to her state of mind, making it easier to just… _talk_.

“There were times he was just… _so_ sweet,” she explained, reassured not only by the liquid courage of Soju, but also by Jisung’s _eyes_ , somehow understanding as he listened without interruption. “But he became worse over time… I think I’d been caught up and I was too in love with him to just… _leave_.”

Eunae bit her lip, thinking of all the _many_ red flags she’d had the last couple of years, disappointed in herself; why hadn’t she _done_ something?

“I’m not sure what I was thinking,” she admitted quietly, smiling sadly at her own stupidity.

“It’s okay,” he told her gently, and she watched a slow, encouraging smile spread across his face as he shrugged. “We all make mistakes, right? I’ve done some pretty stupid shit too, don’t worry.”

He was running a hand through his hair, his knees pressing against hers with the movement, and she felt her stomach twist a little at how _attractive_ he was to her in that moment.

“Thanks,” she told him sincerely, watching the strands drop back into place before her eyes were meeting his. “You know, you’re kind of mature for your age.”

Jisung chuckled at that, glancing at his lap before looking at her through his lashes.

“Thanks,” he replied. “I get that all the time.”

_I bet you do_

It was _dangerous_ , how drunk she was. 

Her equilibrium hadn’t been truly _balanced_ in hours, the living room subtly swimming around her, and her head was muddled, a floaty, content feeling flooding her mind and seeping slowly through her veins beneath her skin. 

Jisung, he was _tempting_ , with a handsome face, thick hair, _close_ , with his knees pressed against hers and just as drunk as she was. He was flirty and a little cocky, but weirdly _sweet_ , and she wasn’t even sure how long they’d _been_ like that, just talking, laughing and drinking, like they hadn’t just met that evening.

Eunae glanced at the clock- _12:08am_ \- wondering if he had class the next day and how much she was going to hate herself for getting this hammered on a work night.

_Fuck it_

She reached for the Soju, figuring she _deserved_ to let loose just a little; she’d been permanently tense since that day she’d walked in on Daehyun fucking another girl in _their_ bed. 

Jisung held up his shot glass, and they grinned at one another as she poured him some Soju, refilling her own glass as they both held up their drinks.

“To stupid mistakes?” she asked with a giggle, watching him chuckle at her words before nodding.

“To stupid mistakes.”

They clinked their glasses together, throwing back the shots and exhaling at the same time, locking eyes for a brief moment before placing their glasses back in their laps.

“You should let me pay you for the gas money,” she told him again, still feeling a little bad she’d stolen this guy’s evening like this. “And some extra for the free therapy, since you listened to all my relationship problems.”

“I don’t need money,” Jisung laughed, placing his hands behind him on the cushion, leaning back a little. “The dinner and alcohol is good enough.”

He looked slightly unsteady as he balanced on his palms, and Eunae felt her heart skip a little at the flirty, one-sided grin spreading across his face before he spoke.

“Besides, you’re super funny and cool to hang out with; I’m having fun.”

Eunae could feel her cheeks burning at his blunt honestly, chuckling softly as she felt that last shot starting to flutter through her veins, a pleasant increase to the drunken buzz she already had.

“Thanks,” she replied, eyes running up and down his elongated body before she could help it. “You too.”

His eyebrows jerked up at her obvious, wandering gaze, but she didn't have time to acknowledge her mistake, a sudden thought coming to her head.

“You know, Daehyun _always_ said I was boring,” she told him, her voice a little loud with indignation. “But honestly, _he_ was the boring one.”

“What?” Jisung laughed at this random change of subject, shaking his head in disbelief. “How can he think you’re _boring_?”

“Yeah, I know, right?” Eunae was giggling too, already reaching forward to pour them both another shot. “I mean, look, I know I’m not the coolest person ever or anything but-”

Her hands were a little unsteady, but Jisung didn’t seem to notice, drunkenly holding up his shot glass for her to refill. 

“-I’m not a complete _stiff_ like he is.”

Eunae was topped off her own before setting the bottle on the coffee table next to them with a loud plunk.

“He didn’t like a lot of stuff,” she continued, watching Jisung throw back the shot easily, taking his weight off his hand for a moment to wipe off his mouth. “It was annoying.”

She watched Jisung put his glass on the table before leaning back on his hands again, and then she was throwing back her next shot.

It _burned_ , and yeah, maybe she _shouldn’t_ have taken this last one, but she’d been in the middle of a passionate speech, and she’d felt another dose of alcohol was _needed_ in that moment.

They were quiet for a few second, both of them letting the alcohol settle, Eunae giggling a little as her knees were still pressed against Jisung’s. He was _warm_ , and when she glanced up to meet his eyes again, the smile pulling on his lips was a little dangerous, hair slightly in his face.

“How was he boring?” he asked, sounding both curious and amused as his eyes wandered up and down her figure. “I wanna know.”

Eunae wasn’t in a position to deny him anything when he was looking at her like _that_. 

“Well so, he didn’t like _chocolate_ ,” she started counting on her fingers, thinking hard. “He didn’t like travelling- said it was too expensive- and he didn’t like _coffee_.”

She paused, a lot of memories of their bickering beginning to surface.

“Oh! Daehyun didn’t like _cats_ ,” she wrinkled her nose in irritation at that. “And he didn’t like going swimming-”

“Wow,” Jisung finally commented.

“I know,” she shook her head with a laugh, resting her arms on her legs as she leaned forward just a little for balance. “He didn’t like a lot of stuff. He didn’t even like _blow jobs_.”

_Whoops_

Jisung’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he let out a small chuckle of disbelief, taking his weight off his hands as he too, leaned forward.

“What?” he asked, turning his head to the side. “Who doesn’t like blowjobs?”

Eunae was giggling despite her embarrassment, shaking her head.

“I know,” she told him, speaking without thinking. “It’s such a bummer, ‘cause I-”

She pressed her lips together, the small bit of herself that was still _sober_ catching her words before she said something really, _really_ stupid.

“Because _why_?” Jisung asked with a smirk, eyes darting along her face.

With both of them leaned forward, they were closer than they’d been all night, and Eunae was laughing nervously, shaking her head again.

“Nothing-” but Jisung was smiling and she was _definitely_ drunk, still giggling. “Just forget it-”

“No, no, tell me,” he was laughing too now, shoving her leg a little with his hand, the innocent touch more exciting than it should’ve been as she rocked with the movement. “Come on-”

“I just-” she hesitated, chuckling before taking a deep breath. “I _like_ giving blow jobs. So it was a bummer that he never let me.”

Jisung seemed temporarily speechless, raising his eyebrows in amusement before letting out a small, surprised laugh.

“What?” she asked, even though she knew very well _what_ , feeling a little embarrassed.

“That’s just…” he hesitated, biting his lip for a moment before glancing up at her through the fringe of his hair. “That’s not usually a girl’s favorite thing.”

_Yeah I know_

Eunae knew it wasn’t common, but there was something about the power- about the guy coming undone like that, because of _her_ \- that made it just… _fun_.

“I mean, I know,” she was shifting a little under his darkening gaze, lower abdomen twisting in pleasure at the way he was looking at her. “I just… I like them.”

Their conversation was coasting into _very_ dangerous territory, as he sat up again, eyes wandering down her body as a subtle heat that had _nothing_ to do with the alcohol started simmering in her veins.

“I mean, what-” she stumbled, her own gaze wandering, taking in the handsome, mischievous look on his face. “-what’s _your_ thing you’re good at?”

“I thought this was things we _liked_ ,” he replied with a laugh, running a hand through his hair. 

_Shit_

Her brain was _not_ working with her, probably because it was swimming in _alcohol_ , and all she could do was laugh again, hurriedly answering him.

“I didn’t mean- I just-” she was completely incoherent with this guy. “I’ve been _told_ I’m good, okay?” 

Eunae was trying to explain her mistake, but really, it was just making things worse, a bright amusement in his eyes now.

“Okay.”

Jisung just shrugged, his eyes never leaving her face, and _shit_ he was really hot right now, and Eunae was _way_ too drunk-

“You have to tell me something you’re good at too,” she was nervously talking again. “Or I’m gonna get embarrassed-”

“Okay, okay,” he shifted a little on the couch, catching himself on the back cushion for balance, and honestly, she was just glad she wasn’t the only one who was this _drunk_. “Well…”

He hesitated, biting his lip for a split second before speaking.

“I usually get told I’m a good kisser,” his voice was a little quieter now, and _oh god_ , was he leaning closer than before? “And I _do_ like it too; I like making out.”

The tension between the two of them was palpable now, and Eunae felt a nervous flutter in her chest as they locked eyes for a moment. 

“Yeah,” she found herself saying, nodding slowly. “Me too.”

Eunae always said a girl could just _tell_ when a guy was a good kisser. 

She and her best friend would sit at the bar sometimes on friday nights, sipping on their drinks and whispering to one another, trying to decide which guys looked like good kissers and which ones did _not_.

Jisung… looked like a good kisser.

_Shit… this is bad…_

The silence following her words was _filled_ with insinuation, and she was too intoxicated to come up with a way to veer the conversation to less dangerous territory.

And if she was being honest, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure she _wanted_ to.

She watched him swallow hard before he boldly reached out, tucking some hair behind her ear. The small touch sent a tingling sensation down her spine, and she found herself holding her breath, watching him lean just a little closer.

“Do you… wanna try it?”

His fingers were tickling the line of her jaw, lingering there, and Eunae’s heart was slamming against the walls of her chest because, _yes_ , she _definitely_ wanted to try it.

Before she could lose her nerve, she reached up, brushing the hair off his forehead as she brought her face a little closer to his.

“Yeah,” she all but whispered, watching his eyes dart to her lips. “Let’s try it.”

Jisung didn’t need much more than that, and just as her hand was slipping from his hair, brushing past his neck to rest on his shoulder, he was leaning forward, pressing his lips gently against hers.

It wasn’t romantic- it wasn’t supposed to be- but she could still feel her stomach flip excitedly, fingers tightening into the thin fabric of his t-shirt as they turned their heads simultaneously. He slid his palm to the back of her neck, the touch warm and enticing as they moved their lips in a slow rhythm, getting used to the feel of one another.

After a moment, Jisung was deepening the kiss, fingers sliding across her shoulders and caressing her upper arm, leaving fire in their wake. Eunae choked on her breath a little, sliding her free hand up the lower part of his thigh as she leaned closer. She felt his leg tense under her touch, both of them breaking for air, inhaling at the same time.

They lingered there for only a moment before Jisung was leaning back in, a small hum vibrating in the back of his throat as she kissed him back, quickening their rhythm. 

For a moment, they just moved their lips against one another, his fingers dusting along the skin of her arm, other hand still cupping the back of her neck. Her fingers were sliding a little further up his thigh as she leaned closer, while her grip on his shirt tightened even more, fingernails digging slightly into his skin.

It was _intense_ , and she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or the rush of a sexy stranger, but she could feel the excitement sparking beneath his touch. Eunae gasped a little when she felt his tongue run delicately along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, meeting his tongue with her own.

He tasted sweet, like wine and soju, with a hint of spice from their earlier ramen, and it was weirdly intoxicating, her breath catching in her throat as they moved languidly, their heavy breaths mingling in the air between them. 

Eunae copied his move, tasting his bottom lip with her tongue before taking it gently into her mouth, biting just slightly and pulling a soft moan. She felt Jisung’s fingers curl slightly into the skin of her neck, and her eyelids fluttered at the feeling, releasing his bottom lip before running her tongue along the swollen area again, hearing him exhale sharply. 

He pressed his lips against hers again, their movements increasing, her heart still racing, noses brushing against one another’s as they moved their heads, Eunae getting lost entirely in the taste of him, the _feeling_ of it all.

And then, at some point, his forehead was resting against hers as they both gasped for air, his lips coming out to press another quick, hard kiss to her mouth before he was breaking away again.

“So,” he whispered breathily, Eunae’s eyes still closed as she tried to catch her breath. “How did I do?”

She laughed at that, and he did the same, the two of them resting for a moment before she pulled back to look at him.

His lips were swollen, hair slightly disheveled from where she’d run her fingers through it, eyes _dark_ with arousal, and he was looking at her with an excitement that matched her own, thrumming pleasurably through her veins.

“It was great,” she found herself saying, voice softer than usual as her eyes wandered down the length of his body before sliding back up to his face. “Can I… try _my_ favorite thing?”

Never in a million years would Eunae be this bold if she was sober, but she was high off the alcohol and the _rush_ of kissing a dark and handsome stranger, his eyes widening a little at her question.

“I mean-” he chuckled, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down before continuing. “I’m not gonna say no.”

That was just about all the encouragement she needed.

Eunae leaned forward, placing another small kiss to his lips before pulling away, watching him grin up at her as she started straightening out her legs.

“Sit forward on the couch.”

He obeyed immediately and she climbed unsteadily out of her sitting position, the world a little topsy turvy before she was scooting the coffee table out of the way. Their shot glasses and Soju bottle teetered dangerously, but thankfully, nothing fell over, and she giggled before dropping to her knees in front of Jisung, who was watching her with a surprised and amused smile on his face.

Eunae placed her hands on his thighs, sliding her palms forward as she looked up at him, watching him swallow hard as his eyes followed the movements. 

She didn’t have any interest in wasting a lot of time, sliding her hand along the zipper of his jeans, feeling his erection there and hearing him inhale sharply through his nose, jerking beneath the small touch.

Eunae was then unbuttoning his pants with fumbling fingers, pulling down the zipper and biting her lip in nervous anticipation. 

Glancing up at him one last time, she could see his eyes trained on her every move, hair hanging in his face, shoulders tense as he slid his tongue along his bottom lip quickly, sending a jolt straight through her system.

Bringing her attention back to the task at hand, she moved his boxers to the side, wrapping her hand around his erection and scooting closer on her knees.

She heard him suck in a breath above her, but she didn’t look up, hesitating for a brief moment before leaning forward, running her tongue slowly up the underside of his dick. A low groan slipped from Jisung’s lips as she felt his leg stiffen beneath her other hand. She grinned a little at the sound, repeating the motion before taking the head into her mouth slowly, letting her tongue run lazily along the rim.

Jisung hissed and she felt his fingers thread slowly into the strands of her hair, the touch making her eyes slip closed as she took more of him into her mouth, tongue reaching out to caress the length of him as she did. She went about halfway down before slowly sliding her mouth upwards, stroking her hand up to follow the movement, enjoying the taste of him.

Eunae was teasing just a little, letting her lips slip off with a pop as she moved her hand up and down at a steady pace, dragging her tongue up the underside of him again, pulling another choked moan from Jisung’s throat. 

Then she was taking his dick into her mouth once more, lowering a little quicker this time as she wrapped her lips more completely around him, sucking a bit as she began to move up and down.

“ _Ah_ ,” Jisung’s fingers curled into the strands of her hair, pulling a little. “ _Yeah_ , Eunae, _shit-_ ”

She moved faster, encouraged by his words, eyes flicking up just in time to see his head falling back against the cushions, chin tilted upwards as he moaned again. Her tongue was moving in slow circles around him as she bobbed up and down, contradicting the quick movement of her mouth as she compensated with her hand the parts she couldn’t reach. 

“ _Mm_ ,” Jisung choked on a moan as she slid up far enough to run her tongue along the rim of his head again before relaxing her throat, taking him a little deeper than before. “ _Ah,_ yes, yes, _yes_ -”

He was drunk, she could tell just by the slight slur of his speech, but it meant he was coming more undone than usual, his hips lifting a little into her movements as he tightened his grip in her hair. 

Eunae’s eyes were fluttering closed as she started sucking again, still tasting every inch of him with her tongue, moving lower and lower with every downward stroke, increasing her rhythm.

Jisung was trying to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth, she could tell, and she slid her free hand quickly up the length of his thigh, holding his hips down as another desperate moan slipped from his lips, this one slightly more high-pitched.

“ _Ah_ , oh my god,” he muttered breathily. “ _Yeah_ \- I-”

Eunae looked up again, and found Jisung’s back arching off the couch a little, his bottom lip lodged between his teeth as his long hair fell into his eyes, head tilted to the side. She twisted her wrist on an upward stroke, and watched his mouth fall open, his free hand gripping hard to one of the pillows sitting next to him.

She wasn’t sure if he was so desperate from the alcohol or _her_ , but she was totally into it, a deep, burning _pride_ in her core as she let her eyes slip closed again, bobbing her head quicker, sucking a little harder.

“ _Eunae_ ,” the sound of him moaning her name was music to her ears, and she reveled in it, keeping her consistent rhythm. “ _Shit_ \- I’m not gonna- _ah_ , keep going-”

She was sure he was trying to warn her, sure he was _close_ , and she followed his command, keeping her jaw set as she held his fighting hips in place, Jisung’s gasping groan as he pulled on her hair letting her know how much he loved it.

“ _Yes_ , yes-” his words were muddled, voice catching in his throat as he tried to talk. “ _Mm_ , I’m gonna, I _can’t-_ ”

Eunae pulled off just in time, closing her eyes as he came all over her face, moaning loudly in the quiet living room. When he was finished, she pried her eyes open, giggling as she watched Jisung collapse onto the cushions behind him.

“So…” she was feeling a little playful and a _lot_ confident, watching him open his eyes slowly to stare down at her. “How did I do?”

He let out a tired chuckle, eyebrows raising in surprise as she slid her finger along the white substance on her cheek before slowly sucking it off her finger.

“Did I live up to my reputation?”

Eunae laughed again at the look on his face, watching him shake his head for a minute before answering.

“Yeah…” 

Jisung sounded somewhat amazed as he answered, grinning down at her as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“You… _definitely_ did.”


	2. Other Stories

##  **Hey Guys!!**

Thank you so so much for reading! 

If you liked this story, feel free to check out some of my other one-shots and stories!

**One-Shots:**

**-Bottoms Up: A Halloween Special (M):** **_Jimin/OC_**

A bartender with a crappy boyfriend is working the costume party on Halloween night at the club. She runs into a sexy man with a sideways smile who just might be the distraction she's looking for.

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026804 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026804)

**-Sweet Talk To Me (M):** **_Jinyoung/OC Jaebum/OC_ **

Two college besties are headed to a grad party to let loose for Fall break. Were Jinyoung's smooth moves on Arin or Jaebum's sweet words to Eunmi a part of the plan? Absolutely not. 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911112/chapters/47163310 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911112/chapters/47163310)

**-Makeup Chairs and Closet Doors (M):** **_Taehyung/OC Jungkook/OC_ **

Two sisters who work with BTS have a little too much fun with the boys after a long day of work. 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689400/chapters/41725754 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689400/chapters/41725754)

**-Cheers to Stupid Mistakes (M):** **_Han/OC_ **

After a long, tiring day, all Professor Eunae wants to do is go home, drink wine and  _ not  _ think about her cheating ex. When her car won’t start in the middle of the near-empty parking lot at her university, a young, mysterious stranger with a motorcycle shows up unexpectedly to save the day.

Who says princes don't wear leather? 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553187 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553187)

**-Don’t Get Caught (M):** **_Wonho/OC_ **

Arya is just a girl, who’s also an idol, who’s a little tired of the “no boys” rule. So what happens when a hot guy buys hers a drink, challenging her to break the rules for just one night?

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570464/chapters/56548744 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570464/chapters/56548744)

**-Unexpected Help (M):** **_Yoongi/OC_ **

Mira, head stylist for BTS, is having relationship problems with Namjoon, again, and just needs a way to cool off. Soomi gets a taste of the performing life, and wouldn’t mind finding a mentor who can teach her the ropes. Min Yoongi just might be the guy they both need.

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641123/chapters/56741551 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641123/chapters/56741551)

**Stories:**

**-Thank You For Everything:** **_Yoongi/OC Jin/OC Jimin/OC_ **

A girl who has a past she'd rather forget moves far away from home to start a new life at college. Everything is going great...that is, until she meets  _ Yoongi _ . 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026867/chapters/42594362 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026867/chapters/42594362)

**-The Perfect Match (M)** :  **_Jin/OC Jimin/OC Taehyung/OC Jungkook/OC Yoongi/OC Namjoon/OC Hoseok/OC_ **

A Reality TV show AU where girls from all over the world take soulmate quizzes to find their perfect match in a BTS member. Seven of those girls are chosen to live in a mansion with the Bangtan Boys on a TV show. Lots of angst, romance, and sexy times! 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689079/chapters/41724953 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689079/chapters/41724953)

**-Missing Pieces: When Fate Has Other Plans (M):** **_Shownu/OC Yugyeom/OC_ **

Soyeon and Jiahn are best friends working for the Entertainment Enquirer, an entertainment online magazine. They are forced to go to Seoul's most popular underground masquerade party after their demanding boss, Jackson, gives them no choice. With their identities hidden, dressed to impress, the two head to the club for a night to remember, not realizing that one fateful night would change their lives forever...

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026993/chapters/42594704 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026993/chapters/42594704)

**-Let's Try It (M):** **_Chan/OC Hyunjin/OC_ **

Chan, MiYoung and Minha have been best friends since their second year of college. While Chan and MiYoung are swapping flirty banter and making out every time they're drunk, they  _ insist _ they are just friends, no matter how many times Minha tells them they're stupid. When Chan throws a party and invites his hot, young intern- Hyunjin- over, Minha is knocked right off her feet. One too many shots and a party game gone personal, the four of them have conversations that change their perspective on everything... 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134945/chapters/55362016 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134945/chapters/55362016)

**-Another Day:** **_Han/OC Chan/OC_ **

Jisung and Yuri had always been the best of friends. For as long as they could remember, it was them against the world, and college was just supposed to be their next big adventure… They never expected the drunken mistake that would alter their friendship forever

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095992/chapters/66163435 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095992/chapters/66163435)


End file.
